Pups and the fairy tale
after a crazy accident at pup school aurora finds herself trapped in a fairytale world with her friends and unfortunately her enemies enjoy!! ( this story is told and narrated by aurora ) IM LATE IM LATE !!! ( rushes out of bed ) MOM DAD !!! GET UP ! my dad quickly sprung out of bed next to my mom and he yelled " WHAT IS IT ARE YOU OKAY ?!?" I'm fine but I'm Late for school ! Get up Let's go wake sage ! My dad yelled as I ran to sage's room Hurry he's going to be late too! They we both yelled "SAGE !!!!" Sage : what ?!?! Get up we're late for school !!! Sage : i'M COMING !!! then my brother practically slammed my face into his door sage : sorry lets go! he said and grabbed my hand as we rushed to eat breakfast then my mom got our collar's and we ran to my dad's truck and we drove off with my dad when we got to pup school we were dog -tired but we had made it just in time for gym class Hooray ! So we dragged our paws and walked into gym class our gym teacher greeted us by shaking his sweaty hand GROSS ! Anyway's gym class had just started and the teacher grabbed a ball out of the closet and announced we we're all playing basketball and CJ just kept staring and trying to hypnotize me into doing her EVIL BIDDING !! Hey I didn't mean to spill chocolate pudding on her fur it was an accident !! the game had just started and shadow passed the ball to me and I passed it to sage and he scored with the help from sage and shadow this was going to be easy !! Shadow : Sage !! We scored again and again ! We we're the last one's standing and the only to two we had to beat were ... CJ AND IRIS ?! i should have thought this through good thing the coach Called a break and I could come up with a plan CJ : throw the ball at her face and WHAM !! we win iris : I- I don't feel right about this CJ the chocolate pudding was an accident ! you shouldn't be mad CJ : I should be I just got groomed ! my fur had never been shiner ! Just throw the ball ! iris: i .don't .wanna .hurt .her ! CJ : stop being a sissy ! Just throw it like this ! Break was over and the whistle was blown but then I saw a ball rocketing toward my face and WHAM !! I was out cold I could hear shadow's voice it faded quickly shadow : auuuuurrrrrorrrraaaaaa!!!!! sage : auroooooorrrrrraaaaaa!!!!! then everything when pitch black and I landed inside some kind of building hello ! Anybody home then a pink dust appeared and POOF ! a little figure appeared and it looked strangely familiar to ... winter ?! Winter you don't know know happy I am to see you do mom and dad know your here ?! Winter: Who are you ?! I don't think we've met before of course we met your MY little sister don't you recognize me ?! Winter : nope well you LOOK like my little sister winter : sorry but i'm not I'm Winter the fairy godmother at your Service ! She said and curtsied i also work part - time as the good witch of the north on tuesdays And Thursdays anyway lets talkk About you your my new client then winter pushed several buttons on her wand and it lit up hmmm it says you traveled to our world from an alternate universe and it looks to me that you where knocked out at some point how did you know that ?! I asked winter: simple my smart wand calculated where you where from the other part I just guessed she smiled now pay close attention the best way to get you home is too - wait how did you know I need to go home ?! Winter : I know a lot of thIngs anyways the best way to get you home is to go to the office once there your going to ask for an appointment to see the great and powerful wizard of - OZ ! Its oz right i already know the story Winter : WRONG she snapped its the wizard of ODD ! ODD?! Don't you mean OZ?! Winter : no ! Its's ODD and please let me explain if anyone has the power of bringing you home it's him also known as the principal you need to get to his office before you struck here WHAT ?! Then a WHOLE new set of questions entered my mind what if I can't get home what if i get caught by the wicked witch of the west ?! i just wanted to go home ! winter : calm down look I have a gift for you a pair of shoes they have the power to - i know the story ! Transport me home right ?! Winter : WRONG ! They have the power to magically give to one super cute outfit head to tail ! She smiled oh I said a little disappointed i thought I'd get a pair of those cute glittery magic slippers like Dorothy's Winter :they just style sorry ! Then winter pointed the wand at the sneakers and spoke a magic chant platform sneakers , fashionably sweet , find your home on aurora's umm - Street !! Nothing happened .... winter : come on I just put new batteries in this thing yesterday ! try again winter : oh heehee sorry aurora ! She waved her wand and sang again platform sneakers , fashionably sweet , find your home on aurora's FEET ! More soon :)